Wheelchairs are the primary mode of locomotion for millions of people around the world. While many people use manual wheelchairs, upper limb pain and injury is very common among these users. Moreover, many wheelchair users simply are not physically capable of manually powering a wheelchair. Motorized wheelchairs, which are powered by a motor and which a user can control via a joystick, have been introduced to aid users who are not physically able to manually power a wheelchair. Oftentimes, however, when powered wheelchairs accelerate and/or go up an incline or curb, the user may be jolted backward. Similarly, when powered wheelchairs decelerate and/or go down an incline or curb, the user may be jolted forward. For many users, such jolts can be a nuisance, uncomfortable, or even dangerous.